Use Somebody
by Luna Wolf Whitlock
Summary: Eric Nortthman (un exitoso en los negocios hijo de una ex estrella de rock y de Esme Cullen) acaba de conocer su peor pesadilla una chica q se llama Sofía, la mujer que va a arruinar su vida ( y la hija de su padrastro Carlisle), el decide hacerle su vida miserable cuando ella recibe atención de Jasper, Emmet Edward sus tres hermanos menores. Una historia de rivalidad y amor
1. Introducción 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN. **

**[**_**NEW ORLEANS - FEBRERO 2011 **_**]**

Jasper alzó las cejas. Aún no entendía cómo unos hombres adultos entre 30 y 25 años podían comportarse como adolecentes. Gracias a Dios, en un evento como el Mardi Grass todos se comportaban como preadolescentes pubertos. Jasper Hale miro a su hermano menor que asombrosamente a pesar de estar celebrando su despedida de soltero tenía una cara de inmenso aburrimiento. La cara fría e impasible de siempre, Jasper suspiró. Preguntándose que había visto Bella Swan en el.

-—¿Entramos? — pregunto Emmett uno de sus hermanos en la puerta del Hard Rock Café.

-— Sí, acabemos con esto – respondió hombre rubio, el más alto de todos.

Irse de tour de choot´s no era la mejor manera de celebrar una despedida de solteros, en otra situaciones el sabia que él sería el primero en irse de allí, por muy divertido que era re encontrarse con sus tres hermanos, su cabeza siempre estaba en sus negocios y es que Eric Northman era un re conocido hombre de negocios en el mundo de las industrias culturales, pero esta se trataba de una ocasión especial su hermano menor contraía matrimonio con su novia del instituto y Edward amaba esto de irse de shoots y escuchar música en vivo.

Entraron al Hard Rock que estaba abarrotado, en el escenario había una banda y aunque no sonaban como un grupo comercial y meno uno reconocido tenían un público considerable. Los cuatro se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un ronda de 12 shoots.

Jasper se acerco al escenario, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de un rock poco presente en el panorama musical, en el frente de la banda una curvilínea mujer sostenía el micrófono con la cabeza abajo, su cabello no le dejaba ver el rostro

-—Hm... –Jasper sintió a su derecha la presencia de uno de sus hermanos.

-—¿Los conoces? – Emmet traía una cerveza en su mano.

-—No … pero suenan bien

Jasper empezó a sorprenderse de lo mucho que le estaban gustando. La batería sonaba de una manera impresionante, el chico de la guitarra tocaba muy bien, demasiado bien para un grupo desconocido, el se atrevería a decir que tenia educación musical.

-—No son unos principiantes – Eric se acerco a él para decirle y le dio la espalda al escenario.

-—La cantante es soberbia, tiene una voz sublime.

-—No es la mejor voz que he escuchado – dijo Eric aun dándole la espalda.

-—A mi me parece sublime, ha cantado 10 minutos con la mirada en el suelo sin establecer contacto con el público y aun así parece que los tienen en sus manos.

La chica levanto el rostro, así que por eso no estaba mirando al público, ella estaba llorando y aun así su voz no se había quebrado, el sintió que se le encogía el pecho al verle el rostro.

-—Vamos a acabar esta noche como se debe – El guitarrista hablo cuando se acabo la canción—Los queremos New Orleans. ADIOS.

-—Esto es Misery Business – Ella hablo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-— Dios, Jasper... ¿Has visto...? -—Emmett parecía asombrado.

Cuando Emmett miró a Edward, éste tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta, mirando fijamente a la cantante. La imagen impactó a Emmett, que estaba muy poco acostumbrado a ver gestos esa clase de gestos de Edward, Le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-—Vamonos de aquí, antes de que Eric la vea.

Edward sacudió la cabeza levemente, volviendo a su expresión de siempre. Luego ambos miraron a Jasper que dibujó la misma media sonrisa que mostraba cuando estaba satisfecho con algo.

-—Es ella – dijo ella entes de salir del lugar.

**[ FESTIVAL DE MÚSICA Y ARTES DE COACHELLA VALLEY**_** – ABRIL 2011 **_**]**

Jasper tenía una cerveza en la mano intentando bajar el calor que tenia por pasar los el día en el stand de las bandas, buscando nuevos artistas para nuestro sello disquero. Eric era el encargado de estas cosas pero eran sus vacaciones y ahora estaba en casa disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

Resoplé, cansado.

-—Esta se la voy a cobrar doble.

El estaba en sus 29 años y vivía una intensa y desarraigada vida como rockero, pero era poco probable que este momento disfrutara uno de sus festivales musicales favoritos gracias a su hermano mayor que acababa de tomar sus merecidos dos meses vacacionales. Cullen Music Ink era parte de su sueño también, pero estar en Coachella trabajando no era su actividad preferida

-—Que se joda

Una música llegó a mis oídos, procedente de una de las plazas de conciertos, sentí curiosidad, me acerqué poco a poco a un improvisado escenario con un batería, un bajista, un guitarrista y una cantante.

Los examiné durante unos segundos, intentando encontrar la razón por la que me habían llamado la atención. Fruncí el ceño. Sí... Debían de ser ellos...

-—Mierda

La vocalista aparentaba más o menos mi edad, y su lustrosa y rizada melena negra con las puntas rubias me habían hecho recordarla.

Estaba demasiado lejos como para verla bien, pero estaba segura que era ella, después de verlos en New Orleans había los había buscado en Youtube, My space y hasta en Facebook pero no había rastro de ellos, ni del nombre de la banda, si pudiera recordar esos nombres que había escuchado cuando aún era un adolecente. Pero no tenía tan buena memoria.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que la chica en el escenario se metía las metía en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans. Aquella chica me inspiraba ternura... En ese momento, empezaron a tocar una canción algo más movidita y ahora el guitarrista tenía el protagonismo, se movía de una manera similar a la vocalista en ese momento, la cantante se sentó al borde del escenario para interpretarla la canción Sonreí de nuevo.

-—Sí señorita, sabes lo que haces...

El celular vibro en mi pantalón, tragué saliva al recomponerme rápidamente al frente de quien estaba en ese momento.

-—¿Cómo va la causa?

-—Se me hacia raro que no llamaras para ver cómo iba el trabajo.

-—Solo quiero estar informado…

-—Te he enviado mensajes sobre las nuevas bandas junto a sus videos… te tengo bien informado. Ahora descansa estas de vacaciones.

Colgué el teléfono y seguí mirando el grupo, el guitarrista un chico alto y moreno se acerco a la vocalista y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cantante se volteo el beso la había hecho sonreír.

-—¡Oooooooh *_*

**[FESTIVAL DE MÚSICA Y ARTES DE]**

Entramos al camerino y me dejé caer sobre un sofá, resoplando. Estaba muy cansada. Kaleth se sentó a mi lado, el me miro y volteo la mirada hacia Demon con un suspiro

-—Vas a aceptar la invitación de Demon?

-—Nooo

-—Dale una oportunidad.

-—Ya sabes lo que pienso de los hombres como el. Demon el es … un mujeriego incurable … acaso ¿este es el tipo de hombre que quieres para mi?

-—NOOO, pero el me pidió que hablara contigo y no quiero que piense que su compañero de aventuras no le hace un favor.

Asentí y sonreí a mi hermano, que me pellizcó una mejilla, lo abrace para recordarle que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro… Ambos sabíamos que nuestro primer y único amor era la música, cosa que Demon no parecía entender

-— Y que dices, aceptas ir conmigo a tomar un par de bebidas?

-—Nooo – sonreí y me volví a acostar en el sofá.

Kaleth que se lo veía venir, intento evitar que Demon volviera a insinuárseme,

-—No es buena idea – dijo mi hermano

-—Pero dijiste que hablarías con ella… -— dijo Demon

-—Lo hice y no acepto.

Demon resopló y respiró hondo

-—Un par de cervezas sin compromisos.

-—No gracias – el creía que yo tenía una paciencia infinita, lo que no era verdad.

-—¿Por qué?

Yo volví a suspirar y ahogue un gemido.

-—Porque creo que tirarse a todas las mujeres que pasan por el frente … No está bien, eso es perder la dignidad -— Demon bufo -— Cuando una persona pierde la dignidad, lo pierde todo...

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, por la que se asomó un chico rubio con una bonita sonrisa.

-—Hola soy Jasper y trabajo en una disquera.

Ohhh pero si esta demasiado Lindo – Pensé, el le extendió la mano a Kaleth y a Demon que estaban de pie, en ese momento, el me sonrió educadamente y me puse de pie

-— Hola soy Damon, el bajista.

-—Jared, batería

-—Kaleth, guitarra

-— Y tu eres? -— Me ofreció la mano, y se la estreché.

-—Sofía Slim , vocalista – le dije y él me dio la mano.

-—Cantas muy bien – dijo él

Me crucé de brazos, un poco orgullosa.

-—En que disquera dijiste que trabajas. – pregunto Kalleth

-—No lo dije – respondió Jared – En Cullen Music Ink.

-—Perdon … -— mi hermano se crispo.

-—Veo que ya sabes de donde vengo… el sonrio un poco apenado.

-—No creo que tengan nada que …. De ustedes. –Kaleth estaba algo atontado

-—Me gustaría ofrecerles un contrato.

-—No lo aceptamos – Dijo Kaleth y eso me enfrió el alma.

Llevabamos años tocando puertas para que una casa disquera nos firmara y había llegado el momento, había escuchado su nombre y sabía que no era una gran casa disquera, pero algo era algo y lo estaba rechazando sin pensar en nosotros, ni en Jared, ni en Demon, ni menos en mi.

-—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué te pasa? – interrumpí

-—Quiero que vallas a tomar unas cervezas con Demon y con Jared … Ahora dijo autoritario… después les explicare.

Fruncí el ceño desmesuradamente. Mi hermano estaba comportando e muy raro. Noté que dirigía una mirada de advertencia al resto del grupo, que se salieron delante de mi, sin preguntar y decir nada en lo absoluto.

Vi a Jasper en ojos un brillo de interrogación., acto seguido, me habló.

-—Yo también canto y viéndote en el escenario cuando estabas cantando y llorando a la vez. Me pregunto cómo lo haces. – el enarcó elegantemente una ceja o no me moví ni un centímetro

-—Lo hago cuando me siento vacía.

Jasper parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-—Tu no cantas como una personas vacía.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que aquel músico, me había escuchado con detenimiento, no dije nada más salí del cuarto.

-—El te envio? – Escuche a mi hermano.

-—¿Quién es el?

-—Carlisle

-—No ooo no, el no lo hizo, yo quería …

-—Yo no quiero nada de el.

-—Tu no pero y ella? – el rubio hablo.

-—Ella tampoco… si antes no lo hemos necesitado, ahora menos.

-—Eso lo respeto, no conozco su historia … pero.

El iba a salir por la puerta, pero se devolvió saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Kaleth

-—Es el teléfono de Carlisle. Puede que algún día lo necesites.

5


	2. Introducción 2

**INTRODUCCIÓN. PARTE II**

_**[HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE VIRGINIA –NOVIEMBRE 2012**_**]**

—Entonces.

—Solo te pido que le lleves la caja que tengo en el armario.

—Kaleth esto no es buena idea… puedes llevársela tu, cuando te mejores. — dije mirando la ventana

—Ambos sabemos que no me voy a mejorar. Solo llévale la caja a papá, llámalo y dile que necesitas entregarle algo… quien quita que te pueda ayudar a salir de este hueco donde mi enfermedad te ha dejado.

Se me entrecortó la respiración.

Kaleth nunca había intentado hablar de papá, no pude evitar que el dolor se apoderara de mí. Lágrimas de impotencia y dolor se acumularon en mis ojos, ansiosas por fluir, camine hasta la cama del hospital y me senté en ella.

—Me prometes que lo vas a llamar y a encontrarte con él.

— Esta bien, — no quería pelear con el Kaleth el no tenia las fuerzas para eso, me acoste a su lado y el con un gesto ternura, alargó un brazo para secarme con un dedo gotitas que caían por mis mejillas.

—Quédate con el un tiempo y descansa. Lo mereces

—Ya veremos.

—Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo — dije amargamente.

—Otra cosa… No quiero que vuelvas a la cama de Demon.

—Qué? — intente pararme de la cama… ¿Quién te dijo que Demon y yo? El noo yo no..

—Nancy y no lo niegues.

—Maldita enfermera entrometida.

—Sofía, eres una mujer adulta como cualquiera y tienes tus … necesidades — dijo apenado.

—No hablemos de eso…

—El solo te está utilizando

—Yo también lo estoy utilizando. — Frunció el ceño, como si ese tema le cabreara.

—Encuentra a otro mejor que el... alguien que te cuide por mi.

Sonreí sin responder.

**[**_**MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA**_**]**

—Creo que estoy muriendo aquí — dije mientras empuñaba la mano izquierda.

—Quédate quieta — dijo el tatuador

Yo me incorpore y le echó al hombre una mirada letal.

—Pero si me duele — me queje

—Acaso eres una niña de siete años?

El hombre siguió dibujando pequeños puntos de tinta en mi muñeca, hasta que sentí el sonido de la maquina apagarse, puso una crema trasparente sobre el nuevo tatuaje que traía en mi y dio un golpecito en mi cabeza.

—Crees que a él le hubiera gustado?

—Estoy seguro que a Kaleth le hubiera gustado!

Me pare de la silla donde estaba acostada, mire el tatuaje y me limpie una lágrima que caía por mis mejillas, busque mi bolso y lo abrí para sacar un billete, intente entregárselo a Stefan Salvatore el hombre que había acabado de tatuarme pero el se negó alzando las manos

—No puedo aceptarlo, Sofía, no tienes el dinero suficiente para viajar hasta Washington, no después de lo Kaleth.

Era verdad, después de la enfermedad y la muerte de mi hermano, no había quedado con mucho dinero, el cáncer que consumió la vida de Kaleth Slim también había consumido mis cuentas bancarias y me había dejado en la calle, tuve que vender la casa que nos había dejado mamá para pagar las cuentas del hospital, la mensualidad de la enfermera que me ayudo a cuidarlo en sus últimos meses de vida y para pagar su funeral. Ahora no tenía mucho, mi auto la guitarra de mi hermana y unas pocas maletas era lo único que me quedaba, eso y el dinero para el almuerzo.

—De verdad tienes que ir hasta Washington? Puedes quedarte aquí y empezar de cero cerca de tus amigos — El se señalo.

—Se lo prometí a mi hermano, debo entregarle algo a Carlisle.

—No puedes enviárselo por correo, no creo que tengan mucho que hablar, además él ni siquiera se presento al funeral del muchacho… No creo que le importara mucho?

Era verdad, Carlisle Cullen era un hombre egoísta que solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, no podía decir algo para evitar hacer un viaje hasta la misma china a ver a alguien a con quien no quería hablar pero se lo había prometido a mi hermano.

Stefan rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y, sonriendo pícaramente, saco un pequeño fajo de billetes.

—Esto lo recogimos anoche en el bar, no es mucho pero te ayudara a llegar hasta ese infierno de lugar. ¿Recuerdas las indicaciones para llegar alla?

—Eso creo — No quería aceptar el dinero pero no estaba en una situación que me permitiera comportarme dignamente — Además tengo el mapa que tu hermano Demon me regalo junto con las botellas de tequila, si me pierdo me consuelo tomando tequila a palo seco.

El me abrazo y metió los billetes en el bolsillo trasero de mi Jean.

—Te vamos a extrañar… Todos, pero especialmente Demon —- sonrió malicioso.

—Ya lo creo — dije queriendo parecer indignada la verdad no quería hablar sobre eso, digamos que era historia antigua.

—Llámame cuanto tengas un lugar donde quedarte.

—Gracias Steven, por el tatuaje y por ser mi amigo.

—Te quiero tonta.

Salí por la puerta, poniéndome mis gafas oscuras, caminando hacia mi camioneta.

**[FORKS –WASHINGTON ]**

—¿Te pasa algo? — Jasper miro a su hermano mayor quien entraba del gimnasio

—Es mamá, se va para Brasil con su esposo.

—Es su luna de miel — deberías dejarla dijo Emmett

—Si yo estoy aquí y ellos en Brasil ¿Quien se va a ocupar de la oficina?.

—Deberías disfrutar tus vacaciones Eric.

Me irritaba que los demás no parasen no entendieran lo evidente que nuestra empresa era importante y que mamá debía dejar de actuar como una recién casada.

—Edward esta en Los Angeles, el cuidara las oficinas— Emmett sabia que su hermano menor hacia un buen trabajo

—No se trata de cuidarlas, sino de dirigirlas. — le dirigi mirada a Emmett , que estaba serio.

—Carlisle debería hacer algo más además de …

—Hacer Feliz a Mamá — Emmet interrumpió a su hermano — porque a estas alturas de la vida y con todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido mamá es lo único que quiero de el.

— Esme no ha sufrido tanto, hay un par de personas que han sufrido mucho más que tu madre— dijo Jasper — además ella es feliz a su modo con el.

Jasper abrió la caja de pizza que estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—A que te refieres? —dije intrigado

Jasper no contesto y le dio un bocado a mi pizza y mastico, mientras se ponía los audífonos de su iphone.

—Eric — dijo Emmett

— Dime

— Sabes algo de Sookie?

—Está en Paris, según escuche.

—Eric— Emmett volvió a hablar

—¿Qué?

—Vas a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida?

—No

Emmett me miró como si no diera crédito a lo que había acabado de decir.

—Pero debemos hacer algo para darle la bienvenida — sonó como un chiquillo

-—No quiero mocosas corriendo por la casa.

—Eso es lo que quiere Emmett, tener mocosas desnudas corriendo por la casa — Jasper dejo ver las verdaderas intenciones de Emmett

—Mocosas No … Solo esa chica rubia que se parece a Sookie, una de sus amigas. Rosaline.

—Es mi hermana de la que estás hablando — Jasper le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett — Te criaste con nosotros, eso es como incesto

—Pero si no somos hermanos de sangre… Ademas Rosaline Hale siempre me ha gustado.

—Eres un cerdo pervertido — indicó Jasper

—¡REPITE ESO! — grito Emmett.


	3. Cap1: Fly Away

**FLY AWAY**

**[FORKS , WASHINGTON]**

Cuando aparque mi auto en el centro del pueblo, este parecía un buen lugar para ser un miércoles cualquiera tenía mucha vida, mire el panel del auto y vi que este estaba a punto de quedarse sin gasolina, debería tener menos de un galón de gasolina, me acerque a la entrada de lo que parecía un bar con una chica en la puerta.

Me baje del auto y camine hasta ella, saque la vieja tarjeta de mi bolsillo y le hable a la despampanante rubia que se fumaba un cigarro en la puerta del bar.

—Hola… —Me podrías indicar dónde queda esta dirección— la mujer infundada en un vestido negro miro la tarjeta.

—No estás tan lejos — ella me miro de arriba a abajo— sales del pueblo conduces unos 30 minutos y luego volteas a la derecha en dirección a la playa, la dirección que estas buscando queda exactamente en Ocean City.

Yo la mire espantada,30 minutos, pero si no tenía la suficiente gasolina para poner a andar el auto, mucho menos tendría gasolina para llegar al tal ocean city.

—Sabes que esa zona es un condominio de mansiones? — Negué con la cabeza. — Donde quien te diriges? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—A la casa de la familia Cullen. — ella volvió a mirarme.

—Eso va a ser un poco más complicado — ella saco su celular y marco un numero — llegar a esa maldita casa es una jodida cosa que no tienes idea — ella paro y fumo un poco de su cigarrillo — Ey, sal te necesitan afuera.

—Yo puedo llegar, creame soy buena con las indicaciones y sobre todo orientándome.

—No cariño no eres de aquí verdad… Necesitas ayuda

De repente un hombre es alto, con cabello color miel y con apariencia de rockstar apareció por la puerta, o creía haber tenido un dejavu con esa cosa apetitosa de un metro con noventa cuatro centímetros. El me observo ojos dorados y sonrió.

—Ella necesita llegar a la casa Cullen. ¿Puedes llevarla?

—Yo no necesito ser llevada… — dije intentando recordar de donde lo conocía — tengo auto.

—Muy bien porque yo no tengo mi auto aquí, espera voy por dos cajas de cerveza y a vuelvo.

**[QUINCE MINUTOS MÁS TARDE]**

—Todavia no te acuerdas de mi verdad — dijo el rubio sentado a mi lado—

—No la verdad no — sonreí.

—Soy Jasper Hale.

Pense un rato hasta que di con el

—Ohhh mierda Jasper Hale.

—Si soy ese, Jasper Hale… Que haces por aquí, Sofia Slim?

—Recuerdas mi nombre?

—Quien iba a olvidar el nombre de la dueña de esa extraordinaria voz … ¿Cómo va la banda?

—Ya no existe.

—Ya no existe? — el se sobre salto un poco — Pero si eran buenísimos y ese guitarrista. Que hay de el? Encontró otro grupo?

—El está muerto — dije con una carga enorme de tristeza en mis palabras

Hubo un silencio incomodo, el se quedo pensando hasta que decidí hablar de nuevo.

—Por eso estoy aquí, tengo algo que entregarle a Carlisle de parte de él — el movió la cabeza

—¿Carlisle? — Repitió en voz baja — El padrastro de Eric, el y Esme se fueron a Brasil hace pocos días.

¿Padrastro?, ¿Eric?, ¿Brasil? ¿Qué? Espere que Jasper terminara por contarme algo que me aclarara porque había llamado a Carlisle padrastro de no sé quien, yo seguí conduciendo con la mirada en el camino pensando en que Carlisle nos había abandonado y ahora era padrastro de alguien, creo que ese titulo le quedaba muy grande a un hombre que había dejado que sus propios padres se criaran sin la compañía de… eso de un padre.

—Carlisle esta en Brasil? — pregunte urgida por información

—Si esta en un crucero por su aniversario — es última palabra había taladrado en mi cabeza, el había sido un hombre mu detallista con mamá hasta que... — Lo conoces?

En realidad no era así, no lo había visto desde que nos abandono a Kaleth y a mí, después de la muerte de mamá, lo había llamado para que fuera al funeral de Kaleth al parecer Carlisle, no tenía tiempo para llorar la pérdida de su hijo.

—No… Ahora puedo decir que no.

**[CASA DE LOS CULLEN]**

Fuera de esa casa de cuatro pisos, había alrededor de 26 autos, mal estacionados, autos de los que no conocía ni la marca ni el modelo y seguro debían ser del año 2015, todavía no debían haber salido al mercado. Jasper se bajo del auto y saco las dos cajas de cerveza las puso en la puerta de la casa y se acerco de nuevo al auto.

—Genial trajiste tu guitarra — sonrió maliciosamente — Eso le va a encantar a Eric, tú tienes talento.

—Deben haber olas muy altas.

La brisa del mar golpeo mi cara, estábamos cerca de la playa y ese olor era uno de los preferidos de Kaleth.

—Si estamos en esa época del año. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Naci y crecí en Miami, era un chica de Miami beach hasta que conocí el rock.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen de las chicas de Miami Beach?

—¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunte volviendo mi atención a el

Jared me recorrió mirándome desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de mis cabellos.

—Morenas con muchas curvas, jeans justados, bikinis y que tienen un cuerpazo capaz de despertar los sentidos de cualquier hombre — el miro la caja donde estaban las botellas de tequila — Tequila, sal, limón, mezclados contigo Uff … podría decir que tatuajes y una muy buena voz. Mierda me hubiera gustado crecer en Miami … con ti go.

Yo no pude evitar reírme

—Vamos necesito presentarte a Eric.

— ¿Quién es Eric?

—Ahhh , eres alguien en el mundo de la música que no conoce a Eric … — Yo seguía perdida — Northman

Eric Northman, era el hijo de un músico, una vieja estrella de rock que había seguido a su padre en el mundo de la música, un productor dueño de varias disqueras y que según varias mujeres del gremio de los grupos de rock tenía unos aires de superioridad, y una actitud ostentosa que para mi dejaba mucho que desear.

—He escuchado su nombre, pero no le conozco.

—Eric es el hijo mayor de Esme la esposa de tu padre.

—Nunca dije que Carlisle era mi padre — dije seria

—Si lo dijiste. —el titubeo, entramos a la mansión en el hall no parecía haber nadie, pero si se escuchaba la música del segundo piso.

—Esta es la casa de Eric?

—Vamos a ver, necesitas una clase rápida de la familia que te va a adoptar — el puso mi guitarra en el suelo — olvidamos tu maleta — el salió rápidamente y tomo mi maleta del suelo volvió a entrar.

—Esta familia no me va adoptar.

— Mira Eric te deberá adoptar mientras Carlisle y su madre están en Brasil, ella tiene tres hijos bueno seriamos como cuatro o seis según veo .. y tiene tres ex maridos, uno de ellos es mi padre. El señor Hale.

—Y tu estas aquí porque? —pregunte intrigada

—Eric es mi mejor amigo, crecí en esta familia hasta que mi padre se canso de Esme y busco un nuevo y joven culo para follar, pero mi relación con Eric aun sigue además trabajo con el — el cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros— Y Eric debería adoptarte. Eres perfecta para nuestra familia.

Nuestra familia, ¿No que ya no era hijastro de la señora esa Esme? Esta familia era un real enredó, mientras pensaba en quienes o quienes no hacían parte de esa familia que al parecer hacia parte de una real familia, subimos las escalas hacia el segundo piso allí una gran sala de televisión que estaba parcialmente vacía nos recibió.

—Así que respondiendo tu pregunta. Esta casa es de Eric, su padre se la heredo. — habían unas cuantas mujeres en el lugar, todas rubias, delgadas y un tanto insípidas, pero se veía por encima que traian ropa que valía miles de dólares — Estos son amigos de Eric y de sus otros hermanos, — el se volteo y le toco el hombro a un hombre musculoso

Las cajas de cerveza están afuera ve por ellas.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Una amiga— respondió Jasper— las cajas de cerveza están en la puerta de la casa.

Los ojos del chico de cabello negro me revisaban de los pies a la cabeza y no se molestaba en ser discreto, el no era parecido a Jasper, así que debía ser uno de los amigos o de los hermanos del dueño de casa.

—Que mal educado eres Jasper. Hola — estreche su mano pero él se la acerco a la boca, besando lentamente el dorso de mi mano. — soy Emmett Cullen.

—Hola soy Sofia — el abrió los ojos

— Oh… eres linda.

—Las cervezas Emmett, las cervezas— dijo el estirando su mano para tomar la mía.

El camino junto a mí de la mano hasta que entramos en un gran salón con un bonito piano, el televisor estaba encendido pero lo habían puesto en silencio, nadie estaba prestándole atención, solo se escuchaba una canción de rap saliendo de los parlantes del ostentoso equipo de sonido que tenían en esa casa.

—Eso es Rap — hice una cara rara.

—Es Sookie tiene mal gusto musical — dijo Jasper— Eric tengo algo para ti. Ella es Sofía dijo sin soltarme la mano.

Recostado en el sofá, se encontraba el un sofá acostados con los pies cruzados, había poca luz pero podía verlo era algo hermoso, radiante, rubio y si no me equivoco de ojos azules, alto y ancho de hombros

—Algo para mí? — Dijo sin levantarse del sofá.

— Si y yo quiero que la adoptes.

El me miro un momento como estudiándome.

—Creo que está demasiado crecidita para ser adoptada ¿No crees Jasper? — Jasper no había soltado mi mano

—Si no la adoptas tú, la adoptare yo. Puedes compartir mi cuarto conmigo solo te esto informando porque esta es tu casa, pero se queda conmigo.

—Creo que debemos adoptarla hasta que regresen Carlisle y Esme— Emmett entro en la sala con unas cervezas en la mano.

—No, la casa está demasiado llena, tengo muchos invitados — el me miro lascivamente — tengo mi cama ocupada y creo que a Sookie no le gustaría mucho su presencia. ¿Por qué no vuelves al pueblucho de donde saliste y te quedas allí hasta que yo pueda hablar con Carlisle?

—Ella tiene que hablar con Carlisle. Es urgente.

Me solté de la mano de Jasper y tome mi maleta.

—El tiene razón debo irme de aquí. — pare en seco cuando recordé a mi hermano — Jasper le dirías a mi padre sobre Kaleth.

**[VISIÓN DE ERIC]**

Ella tenía que irse, a pesar del rostro de puchero de Emmett y de la ridícula petición de Jasper ella tenía que irse, estaba seguro que Jasper sabia quien era ella y lo que su existencia había hecho en mi familia. Antes de que se diera la vuelta y estudie a la chica que había sido fuente de dolor para mi madre y para todos nosotros, ella era hermosa ahora entendía el interés de mi hermanastro en ella, morena, alta y curvilínea, con un rostro hermoso y unos ojos delineados y algo tristes. Su cabello negro como el petróleo acababa con las puntas rubias, era sedoso, liso y terminaba en unos delicados rizos que se posaban sobre sus enormes senos. Esa mujer tenía curvas en todos lados y además traía consigo una guitarra… Era casi per … tenía que irse.

—Pero Eric — bufo Jasper

Escuche como le hablaba a Jasper y este asentía.

—Déjala ir Jasper. Ella no debe estar aquí.

—Eres un hijo de perra Eric. — Gruño Jasper a mi lado

—Cállate.

—Eric su hermano murió ahora solo tiene a Carlisle y tu madre escapo con él a Brasil.

Mierda, su hermano había muerto, me preguntaba si el esposo insufrible de mamá lo sabría, ella debía estar devastada, si alguno de mis hermanos muriera estaría acabado.

—No puedo hacer nada

—Ella es nuestra responsabilidad. Si no haces algo yo mismo la dejare para mi y pondré ese culito en mi cama… toda para mi… yo la puedo consolar.

—Viste su guitarra… Era una Gibson. — Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que la vi y vi más que eso, esa mujer tiene pircieng en uno de los pezones — Jasper suspiro— me pregunto si tiene el mismo talento cantando que mamando pollas?

En ese momento mi cuerpo tomo el control sobre mi mente, salí caminando dando amplias zancadas pero lentamente.

Escuche como encendía el motor pero este se negaba a ponerse en marcha, era justo el sonido del auto cuando no tenia gasolina, la mire por el espejo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. ¿pero porque lloraba? No había sido tan grosero para que mis palabras la hicieran llorar. La vi golpear el manubrio del auto y se bajo del auto para abrir el capo de su auto.

—Pero si aquí dice que todavía tienes gasolina. No me hagas esto.

—Problemas? — le pregunte y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al verme fuera de la casa sin duda alguna no era a mi a la persona que espera ver.

—Esta estúpida maquina que no quiere encender.

Abri la puerta y mire el panel del auto y luego me dirigí al capo a ver si le faltaba aceite o talvez no encendía por falta de agua.

—No tienes gasolina — dije simplemente y ella dejo escapar un quejido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — La mire rezando para que no diera cuenta.

—Tengo que entregarle algo a Carlisle.

—Tu padre.

—El es … bueno tengo que entregarle algo que le dejo mi hermano.

—Quedarse varado sin gasolina puede acabar con una multa de 200 dolares.

—Entonces vas a llamar a la policía para que me saque de tu propiedad y me multe por cruzar el país y no tener dinero para llenar el tanque de mi auto?

—Cruzaste el país en esta chatarra? — Me asombre .

—Si

—En serio?

—Si en serio.

—No tenias dinero para llenar el tanque y como lograste llegar hasta aquí? — puse mis manos en el pecho y escanee su cuerpo lentamente — No me digas que utilizaste ese bonito cuerpo tuyo para tus beneficios.

—Yo no utilizo, espera ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

—ella parecía furiosa alce las manos a nivel de mis hombros pidiendo que parara de hablar.

—No debo juzgar a alguien que no conozco — intentaba disculparme por lo dicho , pero hacer esto no era lo mio. ¿Cómo es que cruzaste el país sin dinero y en esta chatarra? — le di una patada a al automático(llanta) delantero de su auto

—Hey, ten cuidado! Eso duele.

Ella cerro el capo de su auto viejo con un suave golpe y le palmeo una farola.

—No le prestes atención, es un neandertal — ¿Ella le hablaba al jodido auto?

—Te pregunte que como ..?

—Si escuche, pero eso no te importa— ella se quedo en silencio y se sento en el capo del viejo horrible auto negro.

En ese momento salió Jared la vio inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, tomo su maleta su guitarra y entro a la casa, yo lo seguí vi que él iba a subir al segundo piso con sus cosas.

—Deja eso en su lugar.

—Eric … Sofía se va a quedar aquí hasta que su papí y tu madre llegue.

—Esa mujer no se va a quedar en esta casa, ahora mismo le consigo una grúa para sacar esa chatarra de la entrada de mi casa. — bufe sin importar si me escuchara.

—¿Qué te hizo esa cosita para odiarla tanto?

—No la odio y ella no me hizo nada, baja ahora mismo esas cosas. AHORA

—En serio deberías canalizar tu ira.

—No quiero esa … mujer en el piso de arriba.

Jasper bajo las escalas y salió de nuevo hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Hey Sofía … cosita. — le hablo con cierta ternura y ella levanto la mirada

—Yo .. yo voy a llamar una grúa.

—Nooo nooo — titubeo mi hermanastro — nada de grúas, tu te vas a quedar en la casa de invitados de la piscina.

—NO — dije

Jasper se acerco a ella tomo su mano y delicadamente la empujo lejos del cómodo capo, mientras caminaban delante de mí y atravesaban la sala de piano y la cocina, ambos hablaban en voz baja, entraron a la zona de la piscina y camino hasta la puerta de la pequeña habitación de invitados. Yo los seguía sin decir una palabra, me oponía a que Sofía Slim permaneciera en mi casa, pero no podía echarla a la calle. Jasper empujo la puerta con la cadera.

—Aquí vas a dormir hasta Carlisle y mi ex madrasta regresen se su crucero por Brasil. — ella no dijo nada y Jasper puso la maleta junto con la guitarra en el suelo sin soltar su mano — La cama esta sin una sabana pero ya me encargo de eso.

—Jasper. — dije calmadamente — ¿Crees que esta es una buena idea? No sabemos quién es, de donde viene, cuántos años tiene y si en realidad es hija de Carlisle.

—Eric no voy a discutir contigo. Es hija del esposo de tu madre. — el quería decir algo pero algo se lo impedía. — cosita desde hoy eres nuestra invitada — La manera en que la trataba me alteraba los nervios

—NO VOY A TENER UNA DESCONOCIDA EN MI CASA — mire su reacción — puede ser una psicópata — dije un poco más calmado y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de rabia.

—Su nombre es Sofía Slim, es hija de Carlisle y ¿Cuántos años tienes cosita? — Jasper la miro

—29

—Tiene 29 años, nació en Miami, pero como era cantante seguro ha vivido de gira por todo el país ¿O me equivoco? —ella negó con la cabeza— su hermano acaba de morir y ha llamado a su padre para decirle que tenia que entregarle algo de Kaleth ,pero el prefirió irse de vacaciones que enfrentar a su hija ¿Carlisle sabia que su hijo había muerto? — Le pregunto de nuevo, mire su mano y me di cuenta que no la había soltado, ella afirmo con la cabeza — Necesita donde quedarse.

—Carlisle es un patán — dijo ella.

—No se cuanto tiempo estarán Mama y Carlisle por fuera, pero puedes quedarte dos meses o hasta que tu padre vuelva… — le di la espalda — Necesitas un empleo, no voy a mantenerte. Si eso es lo que esperabas Jasper.

—Es un hijo de puta malgeniado … pero tiene buen corazón — Escuche a Jasper hablar con ella cuando salía de esa diminuta habitación.

**[TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUES]**

Mientras miraba por la ventada de mi cuarto, observe a Emmett tenderle una sábana blanca a la cama donde dormiría esa mujer, había dicho que tenía 29 años pero su rostro parecía de menos edad… Y Emmett , el idiota de mi hermano estaba tendiendo una sabana en una cama que ni siquiera era la suya, el que nunca ha hecho que hacer por sí mismo, ni por nadie en la faz de la tierra, estaba mimándola… Y Jasper me había llevado la contraria desde que ella había puesto un pie dentro de la casa, pero no era su hermanastro el que hablaba, era lo que estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

—Voy a matar a ese cabron.

—¿A quien vas a matar?

— A ti. — el me miro y se acerco a la ventana.

—¿Qué hice?

—No juegues conmigo Jasper

—Esa mujer es un dulce y si tu o Sookie, creen que ella es una trepadora. Están equivocados.

—Mantenla lejos de mi — dije tomando asiento en el sofá.

* * *

**_Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA_**


	4. Cap 2 Super Massive Black Hole

**_LEAN ESTO PORFA_: Saben esta es una historia un poco diferente, es una unión entre True Blood y Crepusculo que me flipan, las historias de vampiros me flipan, y dentro de poco se lanzara la nueva temporada de TB y pensé porque no hacer un crossover de una de las mejores versiones televisivas de los libros que amo...**

**Y así nació Use Some Body, se que es raro unir a Eric "Dios griego" Northman con Los Cullen pero mi cabeza es así viaja a millones de ideas y yo intento seguir el ritmo... igual sigue mi prototipo de escritura con esas características que se que a algunas de ustedes les gusta.**

**Así que ... leanlo, denle una oportunidad a esta historia y cuentenmente lo que piensan.**

******Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada**

* * *

**SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE **

Abri los ojos un poco desubicada, no sabía que tanto había dormido o si no había dormido en lo absoluto, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, total y completamente, así que no sabía si había pasado de largo hasta el anochecer.

Me levante sin recordar donde había dejado mi celular, un pequeño objeto que me servia más como reloj que como teléfono.

—9:13 de la mañana— dije extrañada.

A pesar que las ventanas de la pequeña habitación de invitados que se encontraba cerca de la piscina eran de cristal y que tan solo las tapaban unas cortinas blancas casi transparentes adentro parecía de noche.

Abrí la puerta y una ráfaga de sol matutino me recibió, era incomodo pasar de la oscuridad total a tener quemaduras de tercer grado en los ojos por el sol recibido. Bueno supongo que estoy exagerando pero si resulto molesto.

Atravece la piscina y entre por la cocina, esta parecía haber sido el campo de batalla de una guerra de comidas y de bebidas.

—Malditas estrellas de rock y grupies desenfrenadas.

En la planta baja cerca de las escalas que daban a las habitaciones principales di con un pequeño baño, estaba lo bastante limpio para poder tomar un baño y pensar en mis siguientes pasos. Pensaba en "— _Necesitas un empleo, no voy a mantenerte",_ obvio no necesitaba que me mantuviera ya que desde los 15 años había salido adelante sin que un adulto responsable cuidara de mi.

Mientras me labava el cabello recordaba a Jasper y a Emmett, el hermanastro y el hermano de Eric, el hijo mayor de la esposa de mi padre. ¿Suena complicado? Pues lo era. Pensar en mi padre y su nueva esposa no era dramático, pero pensar las razones para que Carlisle cambiara su apellido para tomar el de su esposa … mmm me parecía interesante.

Igual de interesante que la vida familiar de los Cullen. Esme la nueva esposa de Carlisle (mi padre) era una mujer atractiva la había visto en varias fotos en la casa y me resultaba demasiado joven para tener un hijo de treinta tantos años y demasiado joven para haber pasado por tres matrimonios uno de ellos con el padre de Jasper.

Si no me equivocaba la familia la conformaban Eric Northman Cullen, el mayor de los hermanos y el hijo de una estrella de rock de los 80 que se había enrredado con Esme cuando esta era una fanática, después venían Jasper y su hermana Rosalie, hijos de su segundo esposo, pero no hijos sanguíneos de Esme (sigue complicándose la cosa) después viene Sookie (creo que Jasper no mencionó de quienes era hija) y Edward Cullen, el único de los Cullen que se había casado y que tenía una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos.

La pregunta era ¿donde encajábamos mi hermano y yo en la nueva familia de mi padre? La respuesta… en ninguna parte.

**[FORKS, CENTRO DEL PUEBLO.]**

No tenía mucho dinero pero necesitaba café y era imposible que en ese pueblo costero donde no dejaba de llover, existiera un Starbucks o un Juan Valdez, los mejores lugares para encontrar un café decente.

Lo necesitaba entre otras cosas porque había caminado desde la casa de los Cullen, hasta el pueblo y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos algo que le diera energía, camine hasta una biblioteca con una pizarra donde se anunciaban lugares y las vacantes que tenían. Por lo menos 5 llamaron mi atención pero tan solo para dos de ellos cubría las necesidades de las vacantes.

Uno de ellos era un restaurante cerca del camino hacia Washington, un lugar llamado Merlot´s un buen lugar pero cuando me acerque estaba cerrado, así que decidí caminar hasta el club de ejecutivos, necesitaban una mesera que tuviera conocimientos sobre música y como barmaid.

—Alcohol y música …¿qué más puedo pedir?

Camine hasta la dirección que había en el periódico — yo estuve anoche aquí — pensé, era un edificio de dos pisos con un enorme letrero en letras rojas que decía Fangtasia.

—Qué original — susurre mientras me dirigía hacia la barra.

—¿Quieres algo?— un hombre moreno de dos metros y con una bonita sonrisa me hablo desde el bar.

—Un café simple. — dije mirando el periódico. — Es aquí donde están buscando meseras?

—Si — el rápidamente sirvió un café humeante frente a mi — Necesitas hablar con Pam al respecto pero ella llega a las 5 de la tarde.

—No es este un lugar muy grande para que lo atiendas tu solo?¡ — mire la insignia con su nombre— Jacob?

—Los otros chicos están arriba en el bar — el coloco una galleta cerca de mi café — Están limpiando el segundo piso.

—Así que para el empleo debo esperar a Pam? — probé el café. — Esto esta delicioso — el sonrió — ¿Cómo hiciste esta cosa en el café?

—Primero no es un café, se trata de un mocachinno, segundo no atiendo Fangtasia solo , de día soy un barista (persona especializada en café)

Escuche varias personas bajando las escalas, varios chicos todos altos y morenos, se reían de oreja a oreja seguidos por una rubia despampanante.

—Y tercero puedes hablar con ella — señalo a la rubia s extremadamente pálida y totalmente impecable con una larga melena rubia y ondulada absolutamente brillante y un cuerpo perfecto y escultural — Hey Rose ella viene por el aviso en el periódico.

La mujer de unos 25 años de edad, me miro de arriba abajo, la chica llevaba un pantalón gris ceñido, junto a una pequeña camisita blanca y unos tacones (stilletos) exageradamente altos y tan solo eran las 11:00 de la mañana, verla me hizo sentir fenomenal y espantosamente mal vestida comparada con ella. A decir verdad no me había preocupada mucho por mi apariencia cuando deje la casa de los Cullen y al verla me había arrepentido, tenía unos converse un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa de manga larga que le hacía juego.

Cuando paso por una pared que decía en letras blancas " It's Forks, nothing bad ever happens here" creía que había dejado de respirar, soy heterosexual pero la belleza de esta mujer podría hacerme dudar respecto a mi orientación sexual.

—Estas aquí por el trabajo? — pregunto categóricamente

—Si — dije al mismo tiempo que colocaba el café, perdón mocachino en la mesa.

—Eres linda — si lo decía ella podía ser un insulto o el mejor de los halagos —con una cara así harás que los socios del club y los clientes del bar pidan licor para ti y para ellos — ella sonrió sagazmente —cuántos años tienes?

—29 — ella abrió los ojos

—Pareces menor .¿Puedes hacer cocteles o tocar algún instrumento musical?

—Yoo — pensé un rato— canto y toco la guitarra.

—Esta contratada, necesito a alguien arriba

Ella se dio vuelta y comencé a caminar detrás de ella.

—En el turno de la mañana puedes vestirte así — ella volteo y me señalo — pero en la noche … en el turno de la noche debes vestirte algo más — ella paro como si pensara las palabras adecuadas que me iba a decir. — más… como… has visto a esa chica la tatuadora famosa?

—Kat Von D

—Si como ella — volvió a darme la espalda

**[CASA DE LOS CULLEN]**

Entre a la mansión de los Cullen o mejor de Eric Northman, tenía tiempo para desperdiciar un rato hasta que llegaran las 5:00 de la tarde, la hora en que debía ponerme en marcha y vestirme tal Kat Von D.

Pero cuando llegue a la casa la puede ver que el ocaso estaba empezando, no puede evitarlo y me deje caer en la arena de la playa junto a la mansión, era hermoso ver como el sol se estaba ocultando en la infinidad del mar.

— Al atardecer, estas nubes toman un color rojizo, debido al ángulo de los rayos del sol — la voz de Eric son detrás de mí, su voz era ronca y con un tono áspero que me agitó el estómago, estaba parado con una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón negro.

Lo mire de pies a cabeza, Oh Dios estaba sin camisa y traía una cadena en el cuello con algo que parecía un avión o una patineta o era un escudo?… Mierda necesitaba lentes.

Intentaba ponerme de pie, pero mirar a Eric sin camisa parado a mis espaldas había hecho que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenia, el fue consciente de mi necesidad de ponerme de pie y se acerco me dio la mano y tiró de mí hasta que estuve a su lado.

—Gracias — alcance a decir sin sonar como una adolescente.

Mantuvimos el contacto visual y parpadeé tratando de romper aquel aturdimiento y le solté la mano. Era atractivo pero la noche anterior me había tratado algo más, así que no se merecía ni una mínima de mis miradas, camine hacia la entrada de la casa y pase por la cocina y me dirigí hacia "mi cuarto"

Tarde una hora en ponerme presentable para Pam, mi nueva jefe y su asistente la rubia despampanante, abrí la puerta de la habitación y empuje la puerta para entrar a la cocina, me mire en la puerta de la nevera, que era un aparato enorme y brillante con el que se podía ver tu reflejo, quería causar una buena impresión ya que en la mañana había ido como si acabara de salir del gimnasio.

Ahora llevaba unos leggins negros con una camisa desestructurada gris con algunos rotos casuales a lo largo de la parte delantera, se podía decir que se me veía el sostén (brasier) color piel que mantenía mis pechos en su lugar, junto a unos zapatos de tacón bastante altos, había decidido llevaba mi cabello recogido ya que debía correr bastante esa noche y no quería sudar. El maquillaje había sido sencillo y ojos claros, enmarcados en lápiz negro y bastante mascarilla para mis pestañas.

Empezaba a pensar que me había arreglado demasiado, pero al salir de la cocina, los tres hermanos, Eric, Jasper y Emmet que se disponían a salir, me miraron un poco atragantados.

—A dónde vas tan bonita? ¿Acaso tienes una cita? — Emmett me pregunto.

—A trabajar?

—No tenias que haber ordenado la cocina y sala… eso lo debía hacer la ama de llaves — dijo Eric

—Solo quería limpiar un poco… los vasos y los cigarrillos. Los condones NO los toque.

—Eric ya sabes que mamá no le gusta que dejes esa clase de recuerdos en cualquier lugar.

La respiración se me alteró, igual que los latidos del corazón, intente controlarme, así que hice un movimiento con mi mano para despedirme de ellos, camine hasta mi auto.

—No tienes que llenar el tanque—Jasper me hablo por la ventana, sorprendiéndome— Yo lo llene hace poco, Eric me pidió que lo hiciera.

—Eric? — Pregunte con serenidad

—Te dije que tenía un buen corazón.

—Dile que gracias.

—Ya tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo— el metío su cabeza por la ventana y me dio un beso en la mejilla — cuídate "cosita" que tengas una buena noche.

Era mi imaginación o para Jasper mi nombre había pasado de ser Sofía a ser "Cosita". … cosita? Cosita?

**[FANGTASIA.]**

El primer de Fangtasía era restaurante / bar / cafetería que era popular entre los jóvenes adultos de Forks, hasta Seatle, Jacob me había mencionado que varios grupos de chicos viajaban horas con tal de pasar una noche en la planta baja, un lugar fresco y hasta tranquilo que contaba con un bar , mesas y sillas todo relajado, pero el segundo piso era totalmente diferente, era lo que podían llamar un antro de seducción total, con las paredes de color rojo las paredes y los muebles de madera oscura. Con un toque elegante y sexy, el bar era amplio con sillas de cueros negras y rojas, tenía estaciones privadas y unos cuantos tubos para hacer pool dancing.

Despues de unas tres horas de llevar tragos a las mesas y a las estaciones privadas, me había dado cuenta que había recogido más de 500 dólares en propinas. Los hombres a los que estaba atendiendo me invitaban a más bebidas de las que una chica decente podía tomar en una noche, pero yo no era una chica del todo "decente", contaba con un buen hígado y Pam me había contado el secreto de las meseras, tomar con el cliente de frente y devolver a la copa de espaldas a este.

En medio de la faena Pam se había asegurado de que estuviera adecuadamente vestida para la noche y lo aprobó uno de los hombres del Fangtasía, el individuo estaba detrás de la barra del bar, me acerque a esta y me incline un poco en la barra a ver si el tipo que necesitaba venia a atenderme, observe su cintura y la parte donde esta pierde su nombre, tenía una deliciosa cintura y un trasero apetecible, el dio la vuelta y alzo sus manos para alcanzar una botella en uno de los últimos estantes, cuando hizo eso su camisa se subió y dejo ver un marcado hueso pélvico sobre sus pantalones.

—Hola de nuevo extraña ¿Quieres algo o te basta con lo que ves? — pregunto con una sexy sonrisa.

—Lo que veo está bastante bien… pero necesito dos Coronas, un cuba libre y un vino caliente del primer piso— el puso las cervezas en la barra — vengo en cinco por el vino y el cuba libre — camine en dirección a una mesa.

— Oye lo que veo desde aquí, también está bastante bien. — grito mientras me alejaba mirándome el trasero.

—Oye, estoy esperando mi pedido hace un siglo — Rosalie le grito sobre la música.

—Ya voy señorita enojada — él le hablo a Rosalie que hoy hacia también de mesera — necesito que bajes y le pidas Jacob un vino caliente cuando subas te tendré tu pedido.

—Quiero un vodka de cereza. — una chica le hablo al rubio que atendía la barra pero él estaba ocupado y no la escucho.

—Que tenemos que hacer para que nos atiendan en este maldito lugar — el novio de la chica me empujo y echo el cuba libre al suelo., genial, simplemente genial

—Lo siento estamos cortos de personal, tres de las meseras renunciaron para irse a la escuela y el otro barman se tomo la noche libre, además no falta mucho para que Jacob comience su turno aquí.

Me acerque al enervado cliente y le comente que si me ayudaba a subir a la barra yo misma los atendería, el me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en la barra, cuando menos pensé ya estaba adentro, el estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a atender a los clientes.

—Un vodka de cereza para la señorita y para ti chico bonito? — comencé a mezclar el vodka con el jugo de cerezas.

—Una cerveza michellada y dos cortos de ginebra y un shot de y shot de ron y chocolate para ti — el estaba coqueteando conmigo

Servi las bebidas y se las di al cliente, el barman se dio cuenta que me había llevado un trago a la boca, no podía devolverlo a la copa porque el cliente me estaba mirando y su novia estaba insultándome mentalmente.

—Qué haces? — me grito

—Gracias — me limpie la boca y le sonreí al cliente — estaba realmente bueno — MIERDA ESTABA REALMENTE FUERTE dije en mi interior, el cliente se fue.

—Estoy ayudándote, Hola que te sirvo niño lindo? — le dije a un joven que acababa de llegar a la barra.

—Que me recomiendas para una primera cita.? — dijo poniendo ambas manos en la barra

—Ohh Caipiña para ella y para ti una dinamita, son bebidas suaves y bastante ricas — el barman se acerco e intento servirlas pero el chico hablo

—Quiero eso, solo si tú me lo sirves

—Sabes — le hable al barman a mi lado — Rosalie está a punto de entrar y hacerte el calzon chino.

—Mi pedido donde esta? — dijo ella — ¿Y el vino caliente para que mesa es?

—La cuatro creo. — dicho esto el salió corriendo a preparar el pedido de Rosalie.

—Por cierto soy Klaus. — dijo caminando hacia Rosalie

—Sofía.

Traté de quedarme ayudando a Klaus en la barra hasta Jacob había subido, todos parecíamos una maquinas excepto Pam ella nos miraba desde un trono sentada en el fondo del bar, pase las dos horas siguientes intentando seguir el ritmo a Klaus que parecía tener bastante experiencia, cuando terminamos la noche a eso de las cuatro de la mañana Klaus y Pam parecían bastante impresionados con mi habilidad para que los clientes me invitaran a tragos, todo eso sumaba en la cuenta de los clientes y en los activos del bar.

A mí me parecía admirable la elegancia de Rosalin que en toda la noche no se había quejado por sus zapatos yo solo quería llegar al auto y despojarme de esos malditos accesorios de tortura.

—Muy bien, señor Slim —me hablo Pam—. Mañana también trabajas en el turno de la noche.

—Sofía, ¿Te topaste con mi hermano esta noche?

Me pilló desprevenida.

—¿Qué hermano ?

—¿Jasper? —me preguntó como respuesta—. Mi hermano gemelo

—Aquí No... Pero cuando salía de la casa iba con Eric y Emmett

—Creo que estaba buscando chicas para follar — dijo Rosalie con cierta molestia, en ese momento Pam dejo la sala parecía que no le importaba esta clase de conversaciones — Tu sabias algo Klaus?

—No tenia la mejor idea — él se paró de la silla donde estaba como sino quisiera darle la cara a Rosalie yo hice lo mismo parándome del lugar que ocupaba, intentando llegar al computador para fichar mi salida y llegar a la que no era mi casa.

Pero no pude dejar de concentrarme en las reacciones de Rosalie, no cuando Jacob había decidido hablar.

—Sabes que él es diferente, siempre lo has sabido.

— Ellos son diferentes, todos los que pertenecen a esa familia dan asco. — ella estaba dolida con alguien seria Emmett o peor sería Eric — Tu lo sabías, eres amigo de Jasper tu me lo habrías podido decir…

—Rosalie —apuntó Klaus y esta vez se dirigió a ella de frente — La próxima vez dile a tu hermano que invite a sus hermanastros al bar y que no se vallan de putas a otros lugares, si las pueden encontrar aquí.

—Perdón? —

—No creo que a su madre le gustaría saber que estas enredándote con uno de sus preciados hijos.

—Klaus — Jacob intervino — vamos Barbie no le prestes atención, el solo está un poco tomado.

—Rosalie, quieres acompañarme a casa. — dije sin pensarlo — No se llegar y creo que me perdería a esta hora y también he tomado bastante.

* * *

**_De ustedes depende si sigo con mi historia, si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito, si ese que dice Reviews_**

**_ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Me despido no sin antes recomendarles a Human Nature de Madonna que me sirvio de inspiración para este capitulo._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas... besos_**


	5. Cap 3: Let it be

**LET IT BE**

**[FORKS, CASA DE LOS CULLEN]**

—Entonces estas saliendo con alguien? — le pregunte a Rosaline

La rubia observo detenidamente el cuarto donde Eric su hermanastro había permitido que me quedara dormir mientras esperaba que mi padre y su madre regresaran de su crucero por Brasil.

—No tanto saliendo… estoy ya sabes pasando el rato con alguien — dijo Rosaline mientras se tendía en la gran cama de la pequeña habitación y mientras yo me quitaba la camisa y el pantalón y me ponía una camisa de tiras negras y un corto bóxer.

—Ese alguien… de casualidad es uno de los Cullen— la mire por encima del hombro y tome una camisa y se la pase a Rosaline

—Eso es algo muy personal — dijo tomando la camisa y quitándose su ropa.

—Lo digo por lo que paso en el bar y — me senté a su lado — algo me dijo que Klaus no estaba muy contento al respecto.

—Klaus es un maldito bipolar — ella suspiro — pero es un buen chico, nos conocemos desde pequeños y sabe que yo estoy metiendo algo más en esta especie de "relación — ella sonaba triste.

—Yo … — respire profundo — hace poco pase por algo parecido — ella me miro a los ojos — pero no del modo correcto.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Cuando mi hermano estaba en su etapa terminal, utilice a alguien… — me puse roja — había alguien, un chico Damon, un despampanante hombre al que seguían las chicas y para el era normal… Me invito a salir varias veces pero nunca acepte hasta que una noche fui a su casa y tuve sexo, duro y sucio, del que te hace olvidar.

—Pervertida — dijo ella sonriendo — lo disfrutaste… verdad?

—Siiii y demasiado, lo disfrute demasiado… cuando me sentía vacía y cansada siempre recurría a él, porque Damon me hacía sentir algo… mucho me hacía sentir mucho. En su cuarto podía olvidar y no me arrepiento de haber pasado cada noche con el.

—Es decir que te arrepientes de algo?

—Siii… lo utilice muchas veces — hice énfasis en la palabra muchas veces de manera pervertida — cuando mi hermano murió el me pidió que me quedara a su lado, pero no pude, porque no lo amaba y puedo arrepentirme de eso, de utilizarlo y de solo pasar el rato con el por sexo.

—Así que terminaste con el?

—Para empezar Rosaline, nunca tuvimos algo porque se lo deje claro, le dije que no quería nada… fui una total egoísta pero él estaba conforme con eso, Damon lo acepto. De hecho acepto todo… No aceptes que te utilicen — le tome las manos — no lo hagas, porque todos valemos demasiado y dejarse utilizar es un pasaje directo a tener el corazón roto.

—Le rompiste el corazón a Demon? — pregunto limpiándose una lagrima

—Si lo hice y me duele, pero le pedí disculpas… y tu ¿Quieres tener el corazón roto?

—Noooo.

—Entonces deja de abrirle las piernas a ese maldito chico Cullen. — sonreí y ella me tiro un cojin— Entiendo que están más buenos que una buena cerveza helada pero NO dejes que te utilicen

**[COCINA DE LOS CULLEN. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE]**

A la mañana cuando Rosaline y yo nos levantamos, ella decidió que era una buena idea nadar pero como yo no tenía traje de baño, la descarada rubia decidió que era buena idea nadar en ropa interior, después de una hora de estar jugando en la piscina Jasper se apareció a nuestro lado.

—Están usando bloqueador solar? — Yo sali del agua y me acerque al borde de la piscina y ayude a Rosaline a salir.

—No creo que lo necesitemos, mira el sol que está haciendo — Rosaline saludo a su hermano con un beso

Jasper subió el rostro al cielo y de verdad no estaba haciendo nada de sol, de no ser porque la piscina tenía calefacción no habríamos tocado el agua.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? — pregunto Jasper

—Bien, es un buen lugar.

—Claro que es un buen lugar… allí me conociste a mi — Rosaline dijo algo mientras se secaba un poco el agua que escurría por su cuerpo.

—Trabajas esta noche también? — pregunto Jasper

—Si tengo turno desde las 5 de la tarde. — respondí mientras volteaba a mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina, allí escuche a dos hombres conversando.

—Quien hay en la cocina? — Rosaline pregunto con algo de alegría en su voz.

—Emmet y yo acabamos de hacer café, si quieren las invito a una taza caliente.

Rosaline no espero que el terminara de hablar para acomodar su cabello y dejarse ver como una semi diosa en ropa interior para seducir a Emmett Cullen, el amor de su vida.

—Rosaline … ten cuidado — su hermano le advirtió pero ella no volteo y entro a la cocina — Ya desayunaste?

—Gracias Jasper, no tengo apetito. Anoche tome demasiado y no quiero comer nada.

—Tomaste? En una noche de trabajo?

—Ya conoces la ley de Pam, si el cliente invita tu recibes.

—Gracias por lo de anoche. — el dijo y lo mire sin entender — Klaus me llamo y me dijo que mi hermana iba a pasar la noche contigo.

—No podía dejarla ir a su casa, estaba algo …. Muy triste.

Me seque el cabello y un poco el cuerpo mientras Jasper se sentaba a mi lado.

—Vamos Sofí bonita… te invito a un café caliente y a un buen omelette con queso para tu cruda …— yo sonreí me gusto la idea del omelette — solo si vamos a la cocina así como estas.

Yo me pare y sonreí me dio la mano y yo la acepte.

—Me gusta tu ropa interior.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, escuche a Emmet adular por lo bajo a Rosaline, supongo que era para que Jasper no lo escuchara.

—Diablos ambas estaban nadando en ropa interior —Emmett no pudo morderse la lengua.

Eric frunció el seño cuando entre en la cocina y en ese momento recordé que estaba en ropa interior y que estaba mojada… lo peor era que le estaba mojando su amada cocina.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —pregunto Eric mientras yo me escondía detrás de Jasper.

Rosaline camino hasta la nevera y en ese momento saco algo mientras yo seguía escondida detrás de Jasper.

—Estamos nadando en la piscina…

—En ropa interior— termino Emmett mirándole el culo a Rosaline.

Eric dijo algo inaudible y salió de la cocina yo aproveche para caminar hasta el mesón en el centro del lugar y servir una taza de café, cuando estaba disfrutando de ese liquido café oscuro, Eric entro a la cocina con dos camisas, una la puso a mi lado y otra se la tiro a Rosaline sobre la cabeza.

—Para qué es esto? — pregunto Rosaline mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Quiero que se coloquen esto — gruño Eric mientras señalaba la camisa en las manos de su hermanastra.

—Estamos cómodas así — de pronto sentí a Rosaline que se inclinaba sobre mi espalda poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura — Vamos a seguir nadando bebé.

La voz de Rosaline sonó de algún modo incitante, sensual y sexual, era como si le estuviera hablando a alguien con deseo y ese alguien parecía ser yo, porque acto seguido ella me dio un beso en el cuello y me tomo de la mano , jalándome en dirección a la puerta que deba a la piscina.

—Las malditas camisas — grito Eric

—Por favor Eric, hermano dejame "jugar" con ellas, no quiero que lleven esas camisas sobre sus cuerpos, por favor.

—Me importa un culo que quieras jugar con ellas, fállatelas si te la da gana — Jasper miro agravado a Eric — No tienes la menor idea del problema que tendrás si Esme o el Señor Hale se enteran de lo que quieres hacerle a Rosaline.

—Si tocas a mi gemela … yo mismo te Cullen.

En ese momento entro Rosaline y le hablo a Jasper.

—Jas podrías hablar con Pam y decirle que no voy al turno de la tarde … me quedare todo el día con MI chica mientras pasamos la tarde nadando y … ya sabes — miro a Emmet por encima de sus pestañas para ver su reacción— encerradas en su cuarto pasándola MUY bien. Te quiero hermanito

Ella volvió a salir y tuvo que ocultar la risa que intentaba salir dentro de ella cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de Emmet.

Estábamos en mi cuarto, yo estaba tumbada mirando el techo y Rosaline miraba mi maleta y ropa que tenía en ella, de pronto encontró una foto de mi hermano.

—Era realmente atractivo

—¿Qué? — dije

—Tu hermano

Rosaline arqueó una ceja, impresionada, me miro intentando buscar un parecido entre ambos, de repente su celular vibro, era un mensaje ella lo leyó y se rio.

—¿Y eso?

—Un mensaje de Emmett, léelo.

Alargué un brazo para alcanzar su celular, mientras lo leía Rosaline puso de inmediato con una expresión a medio camino de la indiferencia y el fastidio.

Lo posó en la cama, entre las dos.

—Qué piensas del mensaje? — le pregunte

Suspiro con resignación.

—Si te soy sincera, en cuanto lo leí noté cómo me latía el corazón fuertemente, pero... Es un mensaje con un mensaje muy claro. Dice te quiero en mi cama ahora.

—No pensé que Emmett fuera de ese tipo, creo que Eric cuadra en ese nivel de prostitutos sexuales

Rosaline se me quedó mirando con interés, como si estuviera estudiando lo que dijera.

—Voy a serte sincera, Eric parece sudar y respirar sexo y Emmett es … igual solo llevo un par de días de conocerlos, pero Emmett parece que disfruta del sexo.

—De no ser por mí lo disfrutarían más a menudo... Emmett, Jasper, incluso Edward aprendieron de Eric a disfrutar de las mujeres sin necesidad de sentir algo.

—¿Pero Edward no tiene una niña y un matrimonio muy estable?

— Si pero Eric es su hermano mayor y el puede influenciarlos.

Se hizo un silencio que disfruté como la mejor de las conversaciones, pues a veces las palabras... no son necesarias. Me dio tiempo para pararme de la cama acomodarme frente a ella.

—¿Así que te acuestas con Emmett Cullen ? ¿Jasper lo sabe?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante esa pregunta

— Si me acuesto con él.

—ok

—y tu hermano?

—No lo sabe, el cree que soy virgen y que llegare virgen a los 300 años, porque es mi hermano y cree que soy inocente.

—veo

—Pero no le puedes decir nada. — yo cerré la boca e hice como si cerrara una llave sobre mis labios

Arqueé una ceja ante la pasividad de Rosaline. Era muy raro pensar en acostarme con alguien con quien crecí.

—El me gusta mucho… pero es algo difícil. — Ella suspiró con expresión ausente — quiero hacerme la fuerte y cerrar estas malditas piernas pero cuando lo veo parece que siempre estoy en oferta y es solo ante él.

**[FANGTASHIA, ESA MISMA NOCHE]**

Rosaline estaba distraída, y no paraba de lanzarle miradas al celular, el segundo piso del bar no se había abierto aun por lo que a Pam no le importaba mucho si Rosaline estaba presente o no, en la barra del bar Klaus ordenaba un poco el desorden que habíamos dejado todos los que trabajábamos esa noche porque habíamos pedido pizza y habíamos barrido con casi una caja de cerveza.

Cuatro horas después la fiesta y la bebida estaban en su punto álgido.

—Gracias linduraaa! – grito un chico por encima de la música cuando le entregue sus chupitos.

Yo sonreí y puse unos 6 chupitos al frente del grupo de chicos, uno de ellos me ofreció uno de los que quedaba en la mesa y mi sonrisa se amplió y me lo bebí de un trago, mire a Rosaline que estaba pensativa

— Todo bien? —dije sin dejar de mirar la mesa donde ponía una tanda de cervezas

—Todo bien — admitía con sinceridad.

Ella asintió y me señaló la barra frente a nosotras. Allí estaban todos y cada uno de los Cullen, bueno menos Edward que estaba dirigiendo la empresa familiar mientras Eric estaba de vacaciones. Me acerque a la mesa y de golpe sentí que había alguien pasándmee un brazo por el hombro.

—No piensas atendernos?

Yo resople aunque a mí, me pareció más bien un suspiro.

—Emmett que quieres tomar?

—Una corona con Limón— En ese momento paso Rosaline por nuestro lado y yo intente quitar su mano de mi hombro sin éxito alguno.

—Klaus, una mexicana por favor.

Rosaline apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y colocó la barbilla sobre sus manos, Jacob se acerco a ella le beso la cabeza y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, Emmett puso su mano en mi cintura e intento decir algo sexy, cuando Klaus puso la cerveza frente a mi interrumpió a Emmett

—Esta es la única atención que tendrás de mi —comente — No me gustan los hombres como tú, además soy lesbiana.

El cambio fue instantáneo. Pareció que Emmett había pasado de ser un seductor total a ser alguien frio.

—Lesbiana?

—Si Lesbiana y no quiero que te acerques a Rosaline, ella me interesa — lo mire y note su expresión ligeramente dolorida.

Klaus sonrió ampliamente y yo evité hacer lo mismo.

— Eso estuvo genial! —dijo Klaus— Pero en serio eres lesbiana?

—NO, Nunca podría pasar de los hombres— el se bebió algo que tenía en un vaso y me dio a mí también.

—Pero… – insistió él.

—Pero solo quiero alejarlo de mi…

Klaus se quedó callado mirándome

—A ti te parece bien? — Le pregunto a Rosaline

Yo alcé una ceja y Klaus seguía esperando su respuesta.

—Bueno … cada quien tiene sus tácticas para alejar al enemigo.

Rosaline se alejo del bar y mientras repartíamos tragos a diestra y siniestra Emmet pareció querer jugar su última carta con ella.

—Vamos a celebrar juntos esta noche — le dijo contento.

Rosaline soltó una risa sarcástica.

—No

—Eh?

—No quiero.

—Pero tú estás aquí y yo estoy aquí. — dijo señalándose

Yo intentaba no escuchar, ni mirar mucho a la pareja que discutía en una esquina, Rosaline sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejarse un poco, ella volteo a mirarme para darse un poco de valor.

—Vas a venir a mi apartamento esta noche? — él le insistio

—No. —sentencio

—Esto qué significa? — preguntó

—Significa que no puedes esperar que amolde mi vida a tu horario y a tus necesidades.

Cuando Rosaline nos contaba a Jacob, a Klaus y a mí la triste historia de Emmett siendo botado por la chica a la que siempre tenía como un polvo de remplazo, los cuatro mirándonos para luego estallar en carcajadas. En la barra Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de confusión total. Iba a abrir la boca cuando Eric le dijo algo y se dieron vuelta para ver Jasper mientras se subia a la tarima.

—Buenas noches – dijo con una dulce voz.

Rosaline levantó la mirada de golpe y aplaudió en dirección a tarima mientras su hermano se apresuraba a tocar.. Éste la abrazó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alexita luego se separó y le señaló con un dedo.

—Gracias por estar esta noche aquí— dijo— y gracias a mi hermano por dejarme tocar en su lugar

Eric sonrió y pensé y me insulte mentalmente porque mierda este lugar era de Eric, creo que medio pueblo le pertenece a esta familia.

—Esto es un tributo muy especial… espero que les guste London Calling

Yo abri los ojos encantada y Rosaline asintió fervientemente. En ese momento la atmosfera del bar parecía en pausa, nadie pedía nada, nadie hablaba y nadie se movia, Rosaline y yo nos sentamos en la barra del bar, ella le indico algo a Klaus, se sento junto a mí, y le indico a Jacob que se sentara a su lado. Yo la mire asintiendo con aprobación.

—The Clash es un tributo a the clash

—Es que Eric es amante del buen rock y sabe que mi hermano toca bastante bien.

—Y este bar es de Eric? — pregunte

Rosaline miró negando con la cabeza.

—Esto es de Eric, Jasper y Klaus

Tras eso, Rosaline levantó y yo no pude dejar de parar de mirar al fondo del bar donde estaba Klaus.

**[CASA DE LA PISCINA, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE]**

Había quedado de hablar por Skype con Caroline a las 8 de la mañana y ella se conecto a las 8: 08 minutos, que falta de puntualidad.

Cuando se abrió la ventana con su rostro pude ver que ella dando saltitos de anticipación. Hacía millones de años que no hablaba con ella, bueno en realidad desde la muerte de mi hermano no la veía y de eso ya hacia 10 días, ella me saludo con las manos y yo le di un beso a la pantalla, ella era mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas, ambas éramos de Miami yo había dejado la ciudad y con eso a mi mejor amiga. Una rubia dulce que amaba organizar fiestas en el colegio ser la reina de cada uno de los eventos de la ciudad y chismorrear sobre hombres. Caroline fue la hermana que nunca tuve y la amaba como a una hermana.

Llevábamos hablando casi dos horas , hablando sobre trivialidades, como eso de que mi papá tenia ahora una enorme familia y que tenía unos hermanastros candentes, además ella me conto que Elena le había puesto el cuerno a Stefan con Damon que encima resultaba Damon le conto su hermano que se estaba acostando con su novia.

Mientras le mostraba mi nuevo tatuaje, Jasper entró al cueto.

—Hola cosita

—Hola Jasper.

—Te veo bien acompañada — dijo mirando el portátil

—Es una amiga.

—Tu novia— dijo mientras captaba la atención de Caroline— Anoche le dijiste a Emmett que eras lesbiana — dijo un tanto incrédulo y yo me reí sin remedio.

—Intentaba mantenerlo a raya.

—Hola tu — Jasper dejo de mirarme y saludo a Caroline —

—Hola rubio…

—El es Jasper, el chico que toco anoche— él se sintió orgulloso de que hablara de él

—Hablaron de mi? — dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al portatil

—Algo, Sofí dice que tienes buena voz.

—Sofí es hora de irme, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Caro te quiero.

—Yo también tonta… mañana te llamo.

—Ojala después de las 12 de la mañana… necesito dormir.

.

—Qué pasa? — le pregunte.

—Quieres tocar conmigo? — el miro la guitarra de mi hermano

—Yo no toco muy bien y he perdido la práctica.

—Pero cantar— me dijo mientras me miraba y suspire

—Hace mucho que no lo hago— vi el efecto que esas dos palabras tuvieron en el.

Mire a Jasper muy, muy quieta.

—Tienes una voz bastante peculiar, no deberías desperdiciarla.

—No la desperdicio, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

El me despeino juguetón, era como una caricia de consuelo pero con ternura y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Y esto? — miro las botellas de tequila

—Pruébalo — sabiendo que era una estupidez lo anime a probarlo — Es tequila del fuerte.

—No está muy temprano para beber

—No sabía que eras una gallina — lo rete.

Yo apague el portátil y me senté justo en la puerta del cuarto, el cogió la botella, bebió un poco y camino hasta mi y me la dio para que yo bebiera de ella. Se tumbó junto a la puerta con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, y me miró con calma.

—Vaya — dijo el poniéndose rojo

—Sí.

—Es realmente fuerte

—Te lo dije

—Pero muy…

—Que niñita eres — volví a retarlo y el me arrebato la botella para beber de nuevo.

— Yo soy muy macho

—Si se nota.

—Soy tan macho que cuando mi hermana me confesó que estaba enamorada de uno de nuestros hermanastros, me pelee a golpes con él, así lo quisiera mucho.

—Defendías el honor de tu hermana… que lindo!

—Tenía 16 años y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emmett… pero él es una mierda, todos los que crecimos en esta familia somos una mierda — dijo algo triste — sabes para nosotros las mujeres son solo orgasmos.

—Vaya confesión.

—Sigues tu! — el tomo de nuevo de la botella y me la paso

—Yo? — el afirmo con la cabeza— No canto desde hace unos 10 meses, cuando mi hermano entro al hospital me olvide de la música y me dedique a él y aprendí a colocar vías para el suero y tratar a personas que se someten a quimioterapia. Fue muy duro pero era lo correcto y necesitaba estar a su lado.

Yo tome un trago y me miró.

—La familia siempre es primero.

—El era mi única familia.

El alzo la botella brindando conmigo.

—En el hipotético caso de que te robe… Te gustaría ser parte de mi familia.

— Me vas a secuestrar?— dije mirándolo supuestamente enojada.

—Pero a ver, solo si quieres.

—No gracias – dije arrebatándole la botella. – Ya me hablaste de cómo es tu familia y la verdad todos me dan miedo

—Me tienes miedo? — pregunto con ojos desorbitados.

— A ti no tanto… pero esas hormonas Northman y Cullen dan mieditoooo, tu eres más lindo, así como dulce.

—Pero soy un macho— creo que no le gusto que lo llamara lindo, ni dulce, porque intento defender su hombría

—Lo que tú digas. — dije dándole la razón como a los locos.

El me arrebato la botella y le pego un trago larguísimo.

—Soy tan macho que me hice un piercing apradavya (que atraviesa el pene) sin tomarme un solo vaso de licor… y esa mierda duele que te mueres.

Casi muero pero no de la impresión sino de la excitación, no conocía al primer chico que llevara un apradavya y eso resultaba bastante estimulante, yo le cogí la botella, lo mire y brinde por el.

—A palo seco? — pregunte.

— A palo seco

—Ufff eres mi héroe, estas cosas duelen asquerosamente. — me señale el pecho.

—Es verdad, Emmett menciono algo de eso.

—Qué?

—Te vio el piercing…

—Mierda pero si no me ha visto desnuda — lo interrumpí

—No es necesario el tiene ese magnífico poder. — dijo recuperando la botella y terminándosela de un trago.

—Deberias mostrarme el tuyo — no sé de donde salió eso pero era verdad.

—Solo si tú me muestras el tuyo — dijo el y se paro, me dio la mano para ayudarme a parar pero por un momento, el mundo dio vueltas. – Pero primero necesito que pare de dar vueltas tu cuarto

En ese momento, me senté en la cama intentando estabilizar mi equilibrio y cuando levante los ojos me di cuenta que allí frente a mi estabae esa figura que era inconfundible. Su majestad, el pene con el piercing apradavya de Jasper . Al cabo de unos segundos, me miró y me hizo un gesto, que, por cierto, no entendí. Espero que hablara de ver más de cerca porque no iba a tocarlo, me agache un poco y lo mire anonadad.

—Es lindo — dije y no pude evitar un ataque de risa, cuando me calme el ya tenia sus bóxer y los pantalones en su lugar — Lo siento no quería herir tu … le tienes algún nombre?

—Apradayva — dijo feliz — tu turno.

—Cero sutilesas. Verdad?

—Acabamos de tomar una botella de tequila… qué esperabas.

Yo me acosté en la cama y respire profundo , mientras me quitaba la camisa de los Rolling Stone que me servía de pijama, el se acerco a mi abrumado , con una mano lentamente toco el borde del piercing en forma de aro que atravesaba mi pezón, solo toco el metal lentamente pero fue como si todo mi interior se encendiera, como si me tocara a mí y no al piercing.


End file.
